<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save the best (man) for last by midnightmumblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917304">Save the best (man) for last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings'>midnightmumblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Joshtin, M/M, The ghostiest of my ghost ships, We ALL NEEDED THIS, YaniKen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s at Justin’s wedding, and it’s also the beginning of Ken’s own love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian "Yani" de Dios/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save the best (man) for last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea where "YaniKen" began, but I guess it was a ship I didn't know I wanted or needed in my life until I thought about it.</p>
<p>This is purely fictional.  Please bear that in mind.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy, and please continue to stan SB19!  Love you guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Save the Best (man) for Last</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He’s at Justin’s wedding, and it’s also the beginning of Ken’s own love story.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, I am incredibly proud to introduce Mr. and Mr. Josh and Justin De Dios-Santos!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud smattering of applause echoed around the hall as the newlyweds entered.  Ken watched from his seat as Justin and Josh walked towards their seat in the middle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their wedding was a roaring success, and Ken couldn’t be happier for his friends.  Josh and Justin beamed at each other like they were the only people in the room, and Ken clapped along with the others from his seat at Table 2, where Josh and Justin decided to seat the entourage and best men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken felt a mixture of emotions.  He was very happy for Josh and Justin, really, and they deserved each other.  He’s witnessed their love story unfold, and was intimately familiar with the many nuances of their road to happily ever after.  Perhaps even more so than their other friends, in fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was there when they first met (he introduced them to each other, in fact).  He was there when Josh pined hopelessly from afar, wanting to make a move but actually too chickenshit to do anything about it.  He was there when the pining became mutual, and he had to endure the whining from both sides.  He was there when Josh finally decided to step up and do something about it, and he was there when the two idiots proposed to each other at the same time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, seeing Josh and Justin’s love story unfold? It kinda made him want one for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he was incredibly happy for them.  Who wouldn’t be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he watched them on the dance floor, grinning like idiots at each other, he proceeded to get up from his seat and head over to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have your finest whiskey, please,” he told the bartender who nodded and proceeded to pour him a glass.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt someone come up behind him, and Ken turned to see Justin’s brother, Yani, settle down on the seat next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have whiskey too, please,” he told the bartender, glancing over at Ken and smiling at him.  Suddenly, recognition flashed in his eyes, and he grinned.  “Hey, you’re Ken right? Josh’s best man?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” Ken replied with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Yani said, holding his hand out, and Ken shook it.  “I’m Yani, Justin’s brother and best man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Justin’s told me about you.  I think we’ve met before, but not like, officially, y’know,” Ken told him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember you were at Justin’s bachelor party,” Yani replied as the bartender served him his drink.  “I meant to talk to you then, but I kinda got sidetracked with making sure my brother didn’t make an absolute fool of himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and me both,” Ken laughed.  “I was torn between the two that night.  For some unfathomable reason, Josh decided to hold his bachelor party at the same time, so I ended up driving all over town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I can’t imagine what you went through,” Yani replied with a grin, taking a sip of the whiskey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was hell,” Ken groaned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But hey, you survived, and they made it,” Yani said, pointing to Josh and Justin who were now feeding each other cake.  “So, I guess I have you to thank for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken leaned back, glancing over at Yani.  He’s seen Yani in pictures, and they passed each other because they technically ran in the same circles, but Ken never really spent more than thirty seconds with him.  All he knows about Yani is that he’s Justin’s older brother, he works as a financial advisor, and, from what he’s seen in pictures, he’s incredibly handsome to boot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing him up close and personal proved that last point really well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani wore a navy blue suit with a white collared shirt.  He had taken off the bowtie that he wore during the ceremony, with the top two buttons undone, revealing tanned skin beneath.  His hair was perfectly styled with a slight coif.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked really good, that’s for damn sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you here by yourself?” Yani asked, and Ken nodded.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.  Don’t really have anyone to bring as a plus one,” Ken replied with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani laughed.  “Same here.  Justin tried to get me to bring someone as a plus one to the wedding, but I didn’t feel like bringing anyone.  He still won’t stop pestering me about my seeming lack of a love life.  I swear, he gets married, and suddenly he thinks he knows more about relationships.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josh is the same.  He’s tried to get me to bring someone along, but I didn’t want to bring anyone I didn’t know.  Plus, it’s a wedding,” Ken replied.  “For me, bringing someone you’re dating to a wedding seems like a big step.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right?  Glad someone agrees with me,” Yani said, chuckling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden, the emcee started speaking, calling the attention of all singles to make their way to the dance floor for the games.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that’s our queue,” Ken said, putting the glass down.  “You joining the games?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I didn’t, Jah would probably have my head for being a killjoy,” Yani replied, laughing.  As he made to stand, he paused, turning back to Ken.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, uh,” Yani began, scratching the back of his head.  “If we don’t see each other again later, would you like to grab lunch sometime, maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me your number, and let’s set it up,” Ken replied, wondering where the hell he got this newfound confidence from.  He handed Yani his phone, letting the older man type in his digits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go join the games, before the grooms decide to drag us there,” Yani said once he returned Ken’s phone, and Ken laughed all the way to the dance floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> From: Unknown number </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> To: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hey, Ken, it’s Yani.   </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m free for lunch on Friday if you are. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> From: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> To: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hey, Yani! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yep I can do Friday </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> From: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> To: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Great!  I’ll pick you up then. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> From: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> To: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> You sure?   </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> We can meet up at the restaurant </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> From: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> To: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah, it’s no big deal.  Text me where I can meet you. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> From: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> To: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Okay, sure, I’ll text you the details. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant didn’t look very fancy from the exterior, and thankfully, its prices were within Ken’s range.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Justin’s been hounding me all week,” Yani began once they ordered.  “He wants to know so badly who I’m meeting up with for lunch.  I have no idea how he found out, but I told him I’m just meeting with a friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s really invested in your love life, isn’t he?” Ken asked with a grin, murmuring a quiet thank you to the waitress who served their drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love Justin, don’t get me wrong,” Yani said.  “But sometimes, I guess he just wants the others to experience what he has.  I’ve been single for a long time now, and he’s very keen on seeing me have my own version of happily ever after.  There’s nothing wrong with it, but he gets a bit...overbearing at times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken laughed.  “Thank God he and Josh have each other to keep themselves busy.  At least now they won’t be too invested in our love lives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or lack thereof,” Yani added with a smile, and Ken couldn’t help but notice that Yani has a really nice smile.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani had a really nice...<em> everything. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken didn’t know what to feel about that, but he can’t deny that Yani is a really fun person to be around.  </p>
<p>“So, why’d you invite me out for lunch?” Ken asked when their meals were served.  “I mean, I’ll admit, it is a bit random since we just officially met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, really,” Yani admitted after a pregnant pause.  “I guess I wanted to keep hanging out with you.  You seem like a really interesting person.  It’s also part of the reason why I approached you at the wedding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really see myself as <em> interesting,” </em>Ken said, glancing down at his plate of food.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be the judge of that,” Yani said, a gentle smile on his face, and Ken realized his heart had started beating faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch ran well into the afternoon, especially since Ken insisted they get coffee, and he was late for his client appointment at 4pm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But after seeing that gorgeous smile on Yani’s face when they departed with promises for more lunch dates?  Ken decided it was all totally worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, out with it, who have you been texting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken angled his phone away from Justin, who put his hands on his hips.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business,” Ken said, shutting his phone off when Justin tried to take a peek.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” Justin whined, puppy dog eyes on display.  Ken shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, that shit may work on Josh, but it ain’t gonna work on me, baby bro,” he said, causing Justin to glare at him.  “It’s really none of your business who I have or have not been texting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I’m just curious,” Justin replied, crossing his arms with a pout.  “You haven’t been on a date in a while, and well...I guess I’m just worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who says I haven’t been on a date?” Ken retorted, and he smirked as he walked away, Justin gaping at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Friday lunches with Yani became a regular thing, and Ken found himself actually moving around his schedule just to make sure he’ll make it to their “Fri-dates” as he had dubbed it.  He and Yani never went to the same place for lunch, always making it a point to go to a different establishment just because they can, but it was the company that Ken found himself seeking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your brother is incorrigible,” Ken told him during one of their lunch dates.  “He’s been hounding me about who I’ve been texting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you tell him anything?” Yani asked, grinning.  “He’s been the same with me.  Every spare time he spends with us, he’s always asking me about who I’ve been talking to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m keeping him guessing, it’s hilarious to watch him flail about like that,” Ken replied with a smirk.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d say you’re mean, but I guess I’m also doing the same to him,” Yani pointed out as they tucked into their food.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to be hilarious when he finds out,” Ken added with a grin.  He looked over at Yani who was smiling softly at him, and Ken found himself smiling back.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, lunch also paved the way for dinner meet ups, and in spite of Justin’s incessant badgering, meeting up with Yani has become a highlight of Ken’s week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It also came to the point they were in now, with Yani driving Ken home after dinner and a movie.  He watched the streetlights go by as they drove down the highway, before he turned his attention to Yani in the driver’s seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath was taken away at the sight.  Despite the shroud of darkness that night gave, Yani still looked absolutely stunning even with just the dashboard lights illuminating his face.  He drove carefully, hands at ten and two, eyes never leaving the road.  Ken leaned his head back - he could watch Yani like this forever - and he let out a soft sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Yani asked softly, causing Ken to snap his attention back to him.  “You’re staring at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tone wasn’t accusatory.  It sounded more like he was just stating a fact.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My eyes just so happened to glance your way, don’t flatter yourself, de Dios,” Ken replied, but he didn’t take his gaze away.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani chuckled.  “And here I thought I was just that good looking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the ride was spent in complete silence, but to Ken’s surprise, Yani reached over the center console, intertwining their fingers together.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squeezed back, feeling more confident, and he watched as the smile on Yani’s face grew bigger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Yeah, </em> Ken thought as he looked back at watching the street lights go by.  <em> I could stay like this forever. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani insisted on walking Ken up to his apartment building despite Ken’s protests that it was okay and that he should really be heading home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ken murmured once they reached the front steps of his apartment building.  “I really had fun tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So did I,” Yani replied, his gorgeous smile on display.  “I’m really glad I approached you at Jah’s wedding all those months ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same,” Ken said, laughing.  He paused, before looking up.  “Well, I guess this is good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, to his utter surprise, Yani leaned in and slotted their lips together.  Ken let out a muffled gasp, and he felt himself freeze, unsure of how to react.  Yani’s lips were soft against his, pliant and yielding, but all Ken could do was stand there in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, just as his brain kicked into gear, screaming at him to <em> kiss back, you moron, </em>Yani pulled away, fear and confusion on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I’m sorry...I didn’t...I shouldn’t have…” the older stuttered, stepping back.  “I’ll just...I’ll go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, he turned around, and before Ken could move or get his vocal cords to work to call him back, or even ask him to wait, Yani had already hopped into his car and driven off into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, out with it,” Josh muttered, placing a cup of coffee in front of Ken.  “What happened to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think something happened?” Ken asked, glaring sullenly at his best friend.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re looking like shit,” Josh pointed out.  “I dunno, you’ve been incredibly hyper these past few months, but now, all of a sudden, you’re just...this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken glared harder, but Josh only raised an eyebrow at him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Justin’s beside himself with worry,” Josh continued, causing Ken to scoff.  “We all are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you can tell everyone else to mind their own goddamn business,” Ken snapped.  “I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh crossed his arms.  “Ken, we’ve been best friends since the third grade.  I know you.  Something happened, so tell me before I drag it out of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken sighed, his glare melting away into a forlorn expression as he stared at the steaming mug of coffee in front of him.  Gingerly, he reached out and took a sip, letting the bitter black coffee slide down his throat, warming up his belly some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve uh...I’ve been technically seeing someone these past few months,” he began, causing Josh to raise the other eyebrow.  He then glanced around before he turned back to Josh.  “Don’t tell Justin, but I’ve actually been meeting up with Yani.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ken,” Josh replied after a few beats.  “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That admission caused Ken to stop and stare.  “Wh- how?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys weren’t exactly subtle,” Josh pointed out.  “In the times that we got to spend together, you’ve been all <em> Yani this </em> and <em> Yani that.  </em> The same with him.  Whatever spare time we could spend with Justin’s family, he’s all <em> Ken this </em> and <em> Ken that.  </em>I’m honestly still surprised Justin still hasn’t put two and two together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken sputtered.  “Well, who else knows?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty much everyone, except Justin,” Josh said with a chuckle.  “I love him more than life itself, but he can be dreadfully oblivious at times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish.  When he finally managed to get the cogwheels in his brain to work again, Josh was moving onto a new question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken sighed, looking down at the table.  “He uh...he kissed me.  I was surprised, and I froze, I guess.  He may have taken that to mean that I wasn’t interested, so he pulled away before I could do anything and left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how long ago was this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh,” Ken thought, casting his mind back to past events.  “I guess a week ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you haven’t called him or talked to him since?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken shrugged.  “I guess not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’re both dumbasses,” Josh concluded, and Ken glared at him again.  “No, you are.  It was a misunderstanding - the least you could do is clear it up with him.  He obviously likes you, else he wouldn’t have kissed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those words sound familiar,” Ken said after a long silence, and Josh couldn’t help but grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just repeating what a wise man once told me.  Turns out, listening to him led to my being married with the most wonderful man I know,” Josh said.  “Maybe you should take his advice, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile stretched across Ken’s lips and he looked up at Josh.  “He sounds like a smart guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, one of the smartest,” Josh pointed out.  “If listening to him led me to Justin, then maybe you can give his advice a try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,”Ken murmured, glancing at his phone.  “I guess I should.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> To: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> From: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hey </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Are you free? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Can we meet up? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> To: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> From: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Sure. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Where? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> To: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> From: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> To that first place you took me for lunch. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> My treat. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> To: Ken </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> From: Yani </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> See you then. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken smiled as Yani slid into the chair across from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he murmured softly.  “Glad you could make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani regarded him carefully.  Ken could understand.  He wasn’t in the very least surprised by it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ken began, causing Yani to raise his eyebrows in surprise.  “I’m...I was an ass, and I didn’t handle things well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani remained quiet, and Ken took this as a sign to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” he sighed, reaching across the table to take Yani’s hand.  The older, surprisingly, didn’t retract.  “I didn’t react well.  I was just surprised, that’s all, and before I could even say anything, you had already gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Yani spoke up, causing Ken to pause.  “So you’re saying…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m saying that I really wanted to kiss you too, but you surprised me, and before I could even react, you were already driving away,” Ken said in a rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Yani breathed out.  “I’m an idiot,” he then muttered mostly to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We both were,” Ken said, intertwining their fingers together.  “I’m willing to give this another try if you are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yani didn’t say anything for awhile, and Ken was scared that he may have fucked it up further, but that gorgeous smile lit up his face again, and Ken found himself leaning over and pressing their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that they were both on the same page, Ken could finally enjoy having Yani’s lips on his.  Yani kissed back with as much fervor, and as they pulled away, both grinning at each other, Ken came to a realization:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe he was going to get his happily ever after after all. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “What the fuck?!” </em>Came Justin’s loud screech.  Ken shrugged, raising his and Yani’s intertwined fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-how…?” Justin sputtered, turning to Josh with wide eyes.  “Did you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love, everyone knew,” Josh pointed out with a chuckle.  “Not our fault you didn’t notice it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-but...when did this happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It started at your wedding actually,” Yani replied, causing Justin’s eyes to bug out even further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “At my wedding?!” </em> He yelled, flailing like a frustrated octopus.  “That was... <em> four months ago!  </em>And nobody bothered to tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh shrugged.  “Well, I did try to point it out but you were too invested in their individual love lives.  I’m surprised you didn’t realize it from how much Yani spoke about Ken all the damn time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin stared, and Ken recognized that as his look when he started thinking.  He was probably recalling all those times, the family gatherings he was with his brother for extended periods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still,” he finally said after a few seconds.  “I wish someone had told me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, don’t worry baby,” Josh cooed at him, pulling him into a hug even as Justin pouted.  “Your heart was in the right place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate you,” he murmured, but there was no heat to his words.  Josh only chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Justin will get over it,” Yani murmured into Ken’s ear.  “I’m just focused on the best person in my life right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say?” Ken replied, pulling Yani close to him, pressing a kiss onto his lips.  “I guess I saved the best man for last.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>